


Sterek Baby

by fandomismyship, Vixenmoon



Series: Project Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixenmoon/pseuds/Vixenmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Paige dies, Derek and Peter's relationship falls apart. When Derek starts to show interest in one of Peter's close friends, Stiles, the man hatches a plan to make 'Sterek' a reality. Even the rough patches throughout it made the end game worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One: Drink, Fuck and Thank Me Later.

**Author's Note:**

> This is mine and Steph's baby.  
> Please enjoy our work.

Paige dying after Derek gave her the bite had never been in Peter's plans. Sure, the wolf had wanted Derek to bite Paige but that was so she was a wolf. Derek would've been happier that way. The fact that Paige hadn't been strong enough to take the bite was not Peter's fault, at all. Peter had been sure that Paige would survive it. People got things wrong all the time. Usually it didn't end in death, though. Which also meant that Peter had lost his closest friend; Derek. The younger boy hadn't spoken to him since it had happened. Given it was now going onto four months made Peter realise he really needed to do something about it. He may not have meant for Paige to die, but she had and if he wanted his Nephew back in his life, then he was going to have to do something about it.

That's where Stiles ("What is a Stiles?" "If I told you my first name, I'd have to kill you.") Stilinski came into the picture and the plan 'Sterek' came into play. Stiles was an annoying little shit, who spoke too much, never stayed on track and somehow wormed his way into Peter's life. He had moles covering his face, which Peter soon found out was quite a turn on for Derek. The sixteen year old tended to wear any Superhero t-shirt he could find, always wearing the one Peter got made with Peter as a superhero whenever he went out to meet the man. His hair had long grown out from its little, buzzed spikes and was now easy to tug on if Stiles was being too noisy. Stiles was also the only person Derek seemed to have any interest in what so ever.

If you looked at the two of them from the outside, you'd think they hated each other. Stiles favourite hobby was to go to the Library, where the seventeen (soon to be eighteen) year old Derek volunteered, and annoy the shit out of him. Derek's favourite hobby was to ignore Stiles, glare at him and sometimes hide his coffee if the boy fell asleep and drooled on one of the books. Again. Peter knew better though. Stiles barley shut up about Derek when they were together, always saying what a dick he was or how a tight shirt really wasn't needed for working at a library. Derek, well, Derek just looked at Stiles with hidden smiles when the boy was distracted, or shook his head fondly when the other spilt his coffee before he went into "get out of the library, Stiles" mode.

Back to the present, Peter was currently standing in the library, his hand midway to a book when a cry of "How can you think Iron Man is better than Captain America!" is heard from across the library and Peter lets out a snort. It was ten past five on a Wednesday, so of course Stiles was there. Probably with Scott. The man turned around, his eyes falling on the table Stiles was currently sat at. The boy was at one side, the volume of his voice quieting but his arm movements as erratic as ever. Scott was sitting across from him, his face screwed up so that his puppy dog eyes were on show, Allison petting his curls to console him as Stiles kept ranting on about every reason why McCall was wrong.

Turning his eyes towards the desk, Peter automatically met golden eyes, an amused smirk following as he stared down at bright red lips. Erica was currently sat on Boyd's lap, as ever. The two of them nodded at each other before Erica turned her eye sight towards Derek and the man did the same, snorting at the sight he received. Derek was staring at Stiles, nodding along in agreement every once in a while. There was the tiniest of smiles gracing his lips, something Peter missed seeing on him everyday. It was clear Derek was far too focused on Stiles and so Peter took it upon himself to remind the boy that he was at work. With a short walk, a loud cough and a bang of books falling to the desk, Peter got Derek's (angry) attention and he grinned at him. "Nephew, hello."

"What do you want, Peter?" Derek asked, clearly annoyed at Peter for interrupting him whilst he looked at Stiles. Puppy love, wasn't it just adorable?

With an amused smirk, Peter glanced down at the books he'd randomly grabbed on the way over before looking back up at his Nephew with raised eyebrows. "When I walked in here, I was pretty sure this was a library. Maybe I'm wrong."

The glare sent his way by Derek made him let out a small chuckle, leaning over the desk to press a light kiss to Erica's hand as she held it out. "How is the bitch of Hell today?"

"As comfortable as I always am on my throne," Erica shot back, winking at the man before kissing Boyd's cheek. They were sickingly sweet. As Derek went out to the back, grumbling about needing more ink, Erica took his place at the desk and leant on it, Peter glancing down at her tight black t-shirt with a snort. "Eyes are up here, sweetie."

"Don't worry, sugar, I'm taken." It was true, even if Peter wasn't able to confess to anybody who he was taken by. "And no, it's not somebody online. It's also not somebody who lives in Canada. He's real."

Erica looked unconvinced but shrugged her shoulders, glancing behind the other to stare at the teenagers as their voices grew in volume steadily. "Derek's going to yell at them."

"Derek only yells at them to make Stiltinski jump and hear him snark back at him."

"Derek needs to fuck him," Erica decided after a moment of silence, her heels clicking as she moved to, most likely, return back to her position on Boyd's lap.

Peter nodded his head in agreement, a quiet chuckle bubbling out of his throat before heavy footsteps had Peter turning around. "My knight in shining armour," Peter mocked as the boy stamped him out the books he'd yet to even see the titles of. "Not even a smile?"

A loud bang sounded from behind Peter and he had a second to check what the noise was before Derek was yelling behind him. "Stiles, I've told you about swinging on your chair! Get out of here if you're going to act like you were raised in a barn!"

"Says the one who acts like he was raised by wolfs. Zero human skills," Stiles called back, the irony of it all making Peter bit his bottom lip to hold back a loud laugh. "I'll be going soon. Just let me get this finished. My dad will kill me if I get kicked out of here again."

Derek rolled his eyes, his mouth in mock downcast as he grumbled out, "at least I wouldn't have anyone messing up my library." Although Peter knew if Stiles never returned to here, Derek would be lost without him.

"I heard you..." Stiles let out a deep sigh, clearly trying to wind Derek up. "And don't lie, you love me really." He gave Derek an over exaggerated wink and went back to his homework, Peter noticing that he was trying to be more quiet than he was before.

When Derek handed him over his books, Peter nodded at Erica before walking towards the table of teens. "Will you ever leave my Nephew alone?" the man mussed, sitting down in the spare seat between Allison and Stiles, placing his books down on the empty space next to Stiles work.

"He started it," Stiles pointed out, letting out a huff of air as he placed his pencil to the side. "He's just always so uptight. Somebody really needs to get that stick out of his ass."

"I'm sure he wouldn't say no if you offered to go anywhere near his ass," Peter commented, watching Stiles blinked a few times, his arms flailing before the boy shoved a hand in his face. Rolling his eyes, Peter moved the boys long fingers away, giving him a look straighter than himself. "It's true."

Watching the boy try to come up with a reply was worth the teasing. The boy was usually able to shoot back a snarky reply without a second of thought, but it seemed that sex and Derek brought Stiles to a stand still pretty quickly. "You're such a dick, Peter."

"You tried." The man patted the boys head, snorting as he got his hand shoved away before he settled back in his chair and stared at the honey eyed boy. The Sterek plan had been in play for three weeks now and Peter had yet to get them in a room alone. However, the wolf was planning a little party whilst his sister and her husband were away with Cora, Ben and Harvey for the weekend. All Peter had to do was get Stiles and Derek in a room, locked up and maybe a little drunk. Maybe he'd need to put lubes and condom in there too. Hm.

Stiles attention soon turned off of his work and he slumped in his seat, pouting at Peter. "What?" Peter asked after a moment, an eyebrow raised as he stared at the boy. "What do you want?"

"I'm uncomfortable in this seat." Puppy dog eyes appeared on the boy's face and Peter held back a groan, shifting back in his seat and patting his lap. "Come on then."

A grin appeared over Stiles face and he got up from his seat, dropping into Peter's lap, his back against the man's chest. "You're always so warm."

"It's because I'm so hot," Peter explained, snickering at the boys sigh before he put his arms around his waist and held him close. The boy went back to doing his homework, looking more comfortable than he'd voiced he had felt moments before and Peter put his chin on the boy's shoulder, looking at the boy's work as he wrote. The two of them had become close after Stiles had decided to make getting Peter's friendship his goal and the man had eventually given in. The friendship from there became more intimate, but on a platonic level. Both of them enjoyed the comfort, but neither of them wanted to take it further. It was perfect for Peter.

-

For the plan to come together, Peters party had to be perfect; that meant a lot of alcohol. Peter stood in this room perfecting his hair, making sure he would be the best looking at the party. Not that he really needed too, he already knew out of all the Hales he was the most handsome. His grey v-neck shirt was low enough to rivals Erica's, and his jeans showed of his perky ass. He nodded, pleased at his own reflection before heading downstairs to check everything was ready. The booze lined up on of the kitchen counter along with Laura's special punch, that even he wouldn't touch, just thinking about the last thing he drank of her concoctions make his stomach churn.

He looked the living area, pleaded to see that the chairs and sofas had been moved to the edge of the room, along with any valuables that could be knocked over. Especially by stiles, who was known to be even more clumsy when drunk, if that were possible.

"Oh god I forgot that this was happening tonight," Derek said, appearing at the top of the staircase, his face in full grumpy cat mode.

"Darling nephew, you know you're just going to lock yourself up in your room all night, no need to bitch." Peter looked up at him with a large smirk, sending a wink his nephew's way, making the other storm off in a huff. Grumpy idiot didn't even realise that this was going to be the best thing for him. He'd be thanking Peter in the morning. Or at the Sterek wedding.

Checking over the party arrangements one more time, Peter nodded his head, satisfied at the outcome of his planning. The door bell caught his attention and the man walked over to the door, opening it to reveal Erica in a floral jumpsuit, her cleavage as on show as ever and her hands on Boyd's arm, who was currently in a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. "Well, if it isn't the spawn of Hitler herself."

"Haha," Erica shot back sarcastically, leaning forward to kiss Peter's cheek before she pushed him out of the way and moved into the house. "Be nice to me, otherwise you're not going to get help with getting Stiles pissed out of his mind."

"That's an empty threat and you know it." Peter let the couple walk off to go and get their drinks before waiting at the door, hearing three or more cars pull up before he opened the door. The next arrivals were friends from College, ones he'd decided weren't too bad and a few who had gotten invited by those he liked. "Grab a drink," he told them before taking his own advice and walking into the kitchen to get his own bottle of beer.

As the night progressed more and more people arrived, but yet Stiles has still not turned up and Peter was starting to get a little restless. He knew the little shit would arrive sooner or later.

Peter pulled out his phone, texting Stiles telling him to get his ass moving, he recited a reply instantly with emojis. From the little cons he assumed he was on his way.

Before he knew it Stiles was strolling in like owned the place, smiling and talking to everyone like there were old friends before heading to get a drink of the punch. "Look at what the cat dragged in," Peter snarked before hugging his smaller friend.

"Sorry I'm late! I knew I left my keys somewhere.." Stiles trailed off, grinning his ass off.

"Well since you're so late, you need to catch up with everyone else's drinking."

Peter smiled, knowing that Stiles couldn't hold a candle to his classmates drinking, he knew that you should never try and catch up with a college student. Stiles, on the otherhand, was young and would never pass up on the opportunity to get drunk. And Peter needed that for his genius plan to work.

 


	2. Part Two: Kiss Derek, Ask Peter, Hate Drinking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles really doesn't have any time for all of this to happen whilst he's too drunk to even think for two seconds, goddammit.

To say Stiles had a pleasant buzz going would be an understatement. Every fibre of the boys body was vibrating with pure ecstasy because of the alcohol in his system. Each person he met, he'd hug and it got to the point where Stiles was in a middle of a chanting group, taking shots like they were apple juice. That's when Peter interrupted him. His sexy, strong, best friend (Scott was his bro, so Peter could technically have that title) was dragging him out of the circle with a roll of his eyes. "Peter!" he cried out, throwing his arms around the man and letting out a small yelp as his feet were lifted off the ground. "Where are you taking me?"

"Upstairs. You need some alone time." Stiles pouted slightly but felt too comfortable to argue. His legs were wrapped around Peter's waist, his arms around the others neck and he was warm. So warm. Always warm. It was weird just how warm Peter actually was. Huh. When they got up the stairs, Stiles titled their head as they passed Peter's room, getting a little confused as to where the man was taking him before he heard an annoyed "What the fuck are you doing, Peter?" behind him and he was dropped onto a, very comfortable, bed. "He's very drunk and you're going to look after him." When Stiles sat up, Peter was gone.

"Uh. Hey," Stiles mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck and letting out an uncomfortable laugh. Why did Derek have to be so fucking hot but also a major ass? It just wasn't fair. Like, at all. "Sorry about that. Didn't get much choice in the matter. You know Peter." Derek mumbled something in reply but Stiles didn't hear him and so he turned to face the older boy, who was currently sitting at his desk. "Do you hate me?"

"What?" Crinkled eyebrows came into Stiles vision as Derek looked up at him and the boy shifted on the bed, shrugging his shoulders. "Stiles... I don't hate you. You just need to, you know, stop ruining my library."

"It's technically not your library-"

"Stiles?" Derek interrupted, looking a little fed up already. Oops.

"Mhm?"

"Shut up."

Stiles flicked Derek off before lying on his side on the bed, watching Derek's every movement like a hawk. "I don't feel too good," he mumbled after a while, placing a hand over his stomach. The concerned look Derek got was unexpected but very welcome. When the other got up and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, however, Stiles was even more shocked. The boy sat up, letting Derek press a hand to his forehead and he could've sworn he saw black stuff run down Derek's arm. Just how drunk was he?

"You'll be okay." The pain he felt in his head seemed to disappear and Stiles tilted his head at Derek, noticing how close they were and letting out a small hum. "You'll have a horrible hangover tomorrow."

"It'll be worth it if I have you there to look after me," Stiles promised him, moving a hand to Derek's thigh to lean on as he sat up more.

"What is that suppose-" Stiles decided that enough was really enough. Beating around the bushes was so ten minutes ago. The boy leant forward and pressed his lips to Derek's, his heart rate picking up in his chest. The other seemed to be frozen in space, not making a sound or a movement until suddenly a hand was cupping his cheek and Stiles couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Oh, what a kiss it was. Well, until Derek decided to pull away and look at Stiles like he'd grown a second dick or something. "Why did you do that?"

"Do you really want to discuss biology and our basic human needs? Unless you don't feel the need to do that. In which case, shit, I'm so sorry." Stiles cringed inside of himself, mentally cursing at his stupidity before he swung his legs over and sat on the edge of the bed. Maybe he was just bad. Oh god, what if that was it? He'd never actually kissed anybody before. Maybe he'd put too much saliva into Derek's mouth, which, ew. No. He did not need his drunk mind to go there, thank you very much.

"We can't do this." Derek pushed himself off the bed to the other side of the room. Stiles heart dropped, he knew he could never get a guy like Derek. The man was basically a goddamn Greek Sex God. Stiles never had a chance.

"I'm sorry, I just thought... It doesn't matter." Stiles brain tried to process everything, the room spinning around him and making everything a little more difficult.

"You thought what? I can't do this to Peter, Stiles. Even if I'm pissed at him, he's still family."

Stiles brain halted, "Wait, what are we doing to Peter?" He'd never felt more confused in his entire existence.

"You and Peter, Stiles. I understand you don't want anyone knowing but that doesn't mean you can get away with cheating on him. Peter may be a dick but he doesn't deserve that. I thought you were better than this." That was the most words Stiles had ever heard Derek speak without him once raising his voice. It would be pretty epic if he wasn't accusing Stiles of being a cheating.

"Derek, me and Peter..." His mind wondered. Wait. Were they together? He remembered all the cuddling, sitting on laps and snuggles. Shit, were they dating? "I'm sorry I've got to- I just need to... I'm sorry." He quickly got out of the room, his head spinning and everything was really fucking fucked up right now.

Could Peter and him really be dating without Stiles knowing? The man was very cosy with him. The boy had also heard Peter tell Erica about his boyfriend, who nobody had properly met. Yet Peter had never told him about the boyfriend. Oh fuck, maybe Peter thought they really were dating. Did Stiles even want to date Peter? He liked Derek. Peter may be hot and funny and close to Stiles but he liked Derek. Right? Stiles needed to find Peter.

The boy made his way out of the room and towards Peter, not thinking to knock before he barged in and froze on the spot. In front of him, Peter was sitting up on someone's hips, his head thrown back and a deep moan leaving his lips. Strong hands were gripping Peter's hips and Stiles couldn't find it in himself to move and see who it was.

"Are you cheating on me?" The words left his lips before he even had a chance to think them over. He didn't even know if they were a couple yet, for goodness sake!

"Huh- Jesus Christ, Stiles!" Peter scrambled off of the man he had been scrambled, thankfully both of them seemed to still be in their boxers. "What- what do you mean, 'am I cheating on you?'"

"Wait," a voice came from the bed and Stiles knew that voice. When he sat up, Stiles nearly fell into the wall. It was Chris fucking Argent, Allison's dad. His best friends, girlfriends dad. Oh God, this was just getting even weirder and Stiles really didn't like it anymore. "Are you cheating on me, Peter?"

Stiles watched Peter as he ran a hand down his face, clearly looking frustrated and confused. "Of course I'm not, Christopher. Just... I need to talk to Stiles. Stay here and we'll talk after, okay?" The man didn't give Chris any room to argue before he was dragging Stiles out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him with a little bit of force. "What the Hell was that, Stiles?"

"I..." Stiles frowned slightly and crossed his arms over his chest, shrugging his shoulders stubbornly. "Well... Derek thought that you and I were, you know, a couple. I just wanted to make sure we weren't. I kissed him and he rejected me because of it! Then I got thinking and I really don't know why I accused you of cheating. I guess it just kinda slipped out? I really am too drunk to be making any sense, Peter."

Peter sighed and put his arms around Stiles, pulling him against his body. "Oh, Stiles," he breathed, running a hand down his back. "You're an idiot you know that, right?" Stiles nodded his head, feeling the small chuckle Peter let out rumble through his chest and onto his body. "No, we're not a couple. No, you don't want us to be a couple. You have heart eyes for my nephew, don't you?"

Stiles tiled his head at the question, looking up at his friend. "Um... Yeah." The boy shifted on the spot, putting his arms around the others waist before he thought over the nights events. He may be drunk but his mind still worked to some extent. "You put me in his room because you want us to be together!"

Peter made a small face, looking a little guilty before he lifted up his arms to his head and sighed. "Guilty as charged? It was for both of your own goods, really. You really did need a push to fuck each other."

"I really need to either throw up or go to sleep. This is far too much information for my poor brain." The boy ran a hand over his face before he leant on Peter an let the man lead him into his bedroom. Chris was now fully clothed, which Stiles silently thanked whoever ran the world for before he let Peter lay him down in the bed. "When did you and Chris get together?"

"We'll discuss this all when you wake up," Peter promised him, tucking him in and kissing his forehead before he got up. "I'll explain it all to Derek and make sure my idiot of a nephew doesn't think you're a cheat."

The last thing Stiles saw before he fell asleep was Chris pressing a small kiss to the tip of Peter's nose, the man smiling brightly and looking at Chris as if he were the centre of the world. At least he didn't fuck them up with Derek's stupid thoughts. Stupid and sexy Derek...

There was a loud thumping noise that was really starting to get on Stiles nerves. One minute he was falling asleep and the next, someone was banging a fucking pot near his head. He was going to kill whoever that was. "Up and at 'em!" he heard Peter call out and he sat up, glaring at his friend. "You're the one who got drunk."

"You're the ass who put drinks in my hand," Stiles snapped back, rubbing a hand over his face before trying to pat down his wild hair. "Okay, okay, I'm awake, Peter! Hit that pot one more time and I'll fry your ass."

Peter let out a chuckle, which Stiles responded to by giving the man the finger before he dragged himself out of the bed. "My head is going to kill me," he announced before leaning on Peter, taking comfort in the arms that wrapped around his body.

"Well, it can kill you after you go and see Derek." Stiles eyes went wide and he straightened up slightly, a small curse leaving his lips. "And don't worry, you didn't break me and my lover up with your lies."

"They were technically Derek's lies," Stiles mumbled before looking at Peter with a small frown. "He's, like, twenty years your senior."

"Love is love." Peter shrugged his shoulders, a small smirk on his face before he headed towards the bedroom door. "Oh, tell anybody and I'll have to rip your throat out. With my teeth. I'd hate to get blood all over them like that."

Stiles sent a glare at the bedroom as it shut, slumping down onto the bed again before he threw his arms out across it. He really had screwed up by getting drunk the night before. "Fuck."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Throwing himself into his unpaid work was the only thing that Derek figured he could do. Peter had told him that he wasn't with Stiles, that there was no way the boy was cheating on him but Derek wasn't sure. It was the way Stiles smelled. His scent was sweet, a hint of honey in it and then a lowkey attack of Peter. Derek hated it. The wolf was constantly having to hold himself back from pinning Stiles to a wall and mark every single last inch of his skin until he smelled right. Like Derek's.

"You know, your face is gonna get stuck like that one day," someone mussed from next to Derek and the boy turned to see Stiles staring at him with an amused smile. His honey coloured eyes were dimly light as a ray of the sun crept through from the open door to the back room. "I just wanted to... you know, explain last night."

"You have nothing to explain, Stiles. You were drunk and Peter told me that you two are not a couple." It would be a lot better if Stiles would just leave, if he would just let Derek got on with his life and stop making him fall for him more and more. Paige had been his lesson; he wasn't supposed to find love. "I have work to do."

"I may have been drunk, but that doesn't mean I didn't want it, Derek." The boy reached across the desk and grabbed Derek's wrist just as the older boy made a move to leave. "I wanted to kiss you."

Derek stared at Stiles for a moment, wanting nothing more than to grab him and drag him around back, mark him up properly. "I can't."

Watching Stiles eyes turn sad and cast down towards the ground made Derek's heart ache and he almost tugged Stiles over the desk then and there. "I get it. It's... well, me. You can do so much better, Derek."

"No, Stiles! Jesus, it's not that. It's... Paige." Derek swallowed thickly as he thought of his first love and he moved his fingers to the edge of the desk, gripping onto the wood until his fingers turned white.

"Oh, Derek..." The boy moved around the desk, Derek feeling slightly glad that it was early on a Sunday, so nobody else was sitting around in library. "I know you loved her, probably still do, but... she would be okay with you moving on."

Derek felt arms wrap around his neck and he couldn't stop his own from circling around Stiles' waist and holding him close. The boy buried his head in his crushes neck, breathing in his scent. Oh God, what a scent it was. It was so sweet and pure. It was everything Derek didn't have and everything he craved for. When thoughts of Paige came into his head, the boy pulled back and shook his head. "Stiles, please."

"Derek, what are you scared about?" Stiles couldn't really be annoyed at Derek, considering the fact that he was upset over his dead girlfriend. The one he thought he had killed, according to Peter.

"I just... I don't want to hurt you." Derek took Stiles face in his hands and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before he looked at him with sad eyes. "I can't go through that again."

"I trust you, Derek," Stiles said softly and a small smile graced his lips, something Derek would swear was from the Heavens, if Stiles hadn't made him watch Supernatural a million times and convinced him that Angels were dicks. Which, fair enough, they were in the show.

Stiles may trust him, but he didn't trust himself and he voiced those concerns to Stiles, who rolled his eyes at him. Was he ever allowed to be upset about anything with good reason? "Stiles, can you be serious for once?"

"I am always serious." Like fuck he was. "I mean it, Derek. I want this, I Want us. I know you won't kill me because there's no fucking way I'm taking the bite. No offence or anything, I just don't think... I just don't want to be turned."

Taking a moment to consider all of Stiles words, Derek grabbed his cheeks and pulled him into another kiss, smiling against his lips. His whole life since Paige was spent tiptoeing around danger and, well, Derek knew he needed to work on it. He knew he wanted Stiles, that his wolf did. The pull towards him was different from Paige. Perhaps it was a Mating thing? Oh god, he could hear Peter's voice in his head, "such a sap, nephew. You always have been." Fucking Peter. With a low growl, Derek pushed Stiles against the desk, earning him a sharp inhale from the boy that made his wolf settle happily inside of him.

When Stiles tilted his head and bared his neck to the older boy, Derek felt his wolf nearly try to rip out of his body and pin Stiles to the desk. "Fucking hell," he breathed before kissing along the skin, his tongue running over it and picking up the odd bit of sweat. Stiles was going to kill him. His teeth grazed his skin and he took a deep breath before finally biting down on the skin. This was not going to end. Stiles was his. His clumsy, idiotic human.

-

With a satisfied hum and a small snort, Peter rolled his eyes. Project Sterek was finally over. Well, expect from the wedding. That'd come later. Maybe some kids as well. Derek would love kids. Peter was pretty sure Stiles was complete mother material; well, without actually giving birth to the kids himself. Leaving Stiles and Derek to explore each other as Peter made sure the sign said the library was closed, the boy headed off. When Chris met him halfway and dragged him into a hidden area, well, Peter wasn't going to complain at all. Derek and him becoming friends again could wait for, as Stiles would say, 'sexy times' to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed it, please leave kudos, feedback or even a request!  
> Thank you for reading, dearies.


End file.
